Come to My Window
by Sweet Cari
Summary: It's the end of year school dance, but Yolei doesn't have anyone to dance with. Or does she? Kenyako oneshot.


_Come To My Window_

by Sweet Cari

Yolei couldn't sleep that night; she couldn't stop thinking about Ken, of how he used to be the cold and cruel Digimon Emperor, who treated Digimon like if they were pawns.

As the forms of Ken danced around her in her mind, Yolei soon fell into a deep slumber, and began to dream.

_Chapter One Please Share My Umbrella_

In her dream, Yolei is walking home from school alone, after a brief conversation with her friends: Davis, Cody, T.K., and Kari. They had been planning on how to save the Digital World once and for all.

While she walks, it begins to rain.

"Just my luck," Yolei complains, "I'm going to get soaked and I didn't bring a rain coat."

"Here, share my umbrella, Yolei." says a gentle voice behind her.

Yolei turns around and gasps to see _him_: Ken, the former Digimon Emperor.

He's wearing a light gray jacket and has a faded red umbrella in one hand.

"I heard that you didn't bring a raincoat so I felt like helping you out." he says quietly.

_Why is he helping me out?_ thinks Yolei with shock, _after all the cruel things that he's done?_

The rain is pouring harder now, the longer they stand there, so she accepts his offer.

As the two walk on, Yolei begins to wonder if Ken has really changed, _If he has, _she decides, _than he should have joined our group by now. So maybe he hasn't._

It only takes her back to the old question: _But if he hasn't, what's he doing here with me?_

The rain continues to fall, and before long they've reached her apartment.

"Well, is this the apartment you live in?" Ken asks, with his sky blue eyes shining into hers.

"Yes." she says gruffly. "But I'm not the only one, T.K. and Cody live here as well."

"Oh, I see," he replied, "Well I better get home myself, before my parents get worried."

"Fine by me," is her response as she starts towards her apartment. After a few steps she glances back at him and he smiles at her.

Yolei feels kind of strange for a moment, as though she really enjoyed having him around, even if it was for a moment and even if she might not've handled it well.

After all, before Yolei and her friends knew the Digimon Emperor's identity, she had a huge crush on him, but when she and the others found out his secret, she sort of gave it up—or tried, anyway.

Ken, not knowing any of those thoughts going on in her mind, waits until she's reached her apartment floor before he starts to leave, silently, like a shadow in the mist.

Yolei watches out her window as Ken slowly begins to vanish into the pouring rain.

_Chapter Two Slow Dancing_

The alarm clock rang and jolted Yolei back to her senses.

"Man, what a strange dream," she said groggily as she picked up her glasses.

She looked outside and was surprised to see that it was drizzling, but only a little bit.

_Just like in my dream._ Yolei thought with wonderment. _How weird is that?_

After getting out her pajamas and into her school clothes, she looked up at her calendar and realized that today was the day of the end of the year school dance that her friends had been talking about all week.

"Wow! The day came quicker than I thought!" cried Yolei with surprise.

She rushed out of the apartment and was then followed by T.K. and Cody, who were right behind her.

"Hey Yolei!" shouted T.K. "Are you going to the school dance tonight?"

"You know I can't go because I'm too young." Cody said sadly. "It sounds like fun."

"Don't worry Cody," said Yolei, "you'll get your chance sooner then you think."

By the time they finally reached the school, the rain was beginning to come down more.

During science class, Yolei was growing edgy and impatient in her seat as she waited for school to be over.

_Come on, clock _she thought irately as she watched the hands on the clock move really slowly.

It seemed like school would never be over for her, until finally, the bell rung and she was free.

The school dance would start at 6:00 and would end at 8:00 that night and her friends would be there, well, except for Cody.

Yolei and her friends gathered right after school to tell each other what they'd be wearing at the dance.

"To charm the ladies," said Davis pride fully, "I'm wearing a white tux. So what are you wearing, T.J.?"

"It's T.K.," he said with annoyance, "Anyway I'm wearing the classic black and white tuxedo."

"I'm wearing a rose petal pink dress," said Kari "but I'll still bring my camera. What are you wearing Yolei?"

"Well I'm wearing a scarlet dress with emerald sparkles on it." replied Yolei, "I just hope

that Ken doesn't come because I'm not going to dance with the Digimon Emperor."

Her friends started to laugh at her remark about Ken, but Yolei wasn't laughing, she actually felt kind of bad about her little joke.

That night when Yolei's friends arrived outside the school, they barely recognized each other and yet, it was still raining.

"Whoa, is that you Kari?" said Davis, who was blushing red.

Kari had some of her bangs out of her hairpin and was wearing some pale green eye shadow to give her a mysterious look along with her pink dress.

Both Davis and T.K. kind of had their hair slicked back a little with some hair gel, but not a lot.

"Gee," said T.K. "it's really too bad Cody couldn't join us. He would have had the time of his life. By the way, where's Yolei? She was supposed to meet us here."

"I'm right here!" came Yolei's energetic voice.

Her friends turned around and couldn't believe what they saw: instead of plain old Yolei, they saw a pretty young girl with long purple hair wearing some pink lipstick, a pair of white gloves, and her scarlet dress.

"Well you guys, what do you think?" she asked.

"Yolei, I can't believe that's you!" Davis said with surprise.

"What, you didn't think that I have taste in clothes?" Yolei said irately.

"No it's not that!" Davis replied, "It's just that..."

But before Davis could finish his sentence, the music started to play inside the school.

"Well then, let's go inside before the dance ends without us!" shouted Yolei.

Yolei and her friends quickly went inside the school to join other kids who were dancing to the gentle flow of music.

While Davis and T.K. were arguing over who would dance with Kari first, Yolei was just sitting in her seat watching the end of the year slide show.

She was growing pretty bored watching it when someone put his hand on her shoulder, Yolei turned around and was surprised to see that it was Ken.

"Hi Yolei," he said calmly, "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I was wondering if you would like to dance with me."

_Me! Dance with the Digimon Emperor! _Thought Yolei with shock, then she remembered her bad remark and felt kind of guilty.

_Well, I might as well. _She thought with a sigh. _Since nobody has asked me anyway._

"Alright Ken, I'll dance with you."

She and Ken walked out on the dance floor when a slow song started playing in the room.

Yolei took his hand and then the two began to swirl around the dance floor.

Everyone else in the room stopped dancing and watched Yolei and Ken waltz around in the flashing lights.

When the song ended, Ken thanked Yolei for dancing with him. As Ken began to walk away, Yolei's heart was fluttering after she had danced with him.

_Wow, I felt like I was swept off my feet just like in a fairy tale, _she thought, feeling uplifted.

Then Yolei's friends caught up with her, "Dang Yolei, you danced with Ken!" cried Davis.

"How did it feel?" asked Kari with amazement.

"Well, he danced like anyone else would." Yolei replied.

When she saw Ken head for the exit, she and her friends followed him outside the school.

"Hey, well what do you know," said Yolei as she looked up at the night sky, "it stopped raining after all."

Yolei smiled as she watched Ken's parents arrive and started to drive away, because she realized there was more to him than she'd ever thought.

The End


End file.
